First Time
by Pezlie
Summary: It's Halloween, and after a lovely night out trick or treating Soul and Kid retire to Soul's apartment. LEMON. SoulxKid.   Happy Halloween!


Disclaimer: I do not own this.

"Is he _done_ yet Sis?" Whined Patty. It was Halloween and she was excited to go trick or treating. She'd never worn a costume while living on the streets. Her first outfit choice had been a big scary clown, but Liz had started screaming for some reason when she saw her. Kid had then calmly took her to the side and suggested that maybe she might want to be something else in that dull boring way of his. The shinigami never really showed enthusiasm for anything unrelated to symmetry or a certain scythe...

"I don't know," Liz said distractedly. She was too busy making sure her costume was all in order to pay much attention to her younger sibling. She was going as one of the Disney princesses. Patty thought that was a stupid costume, and that for Halloween she should dress scary but Liz had refused.

Patty sighed and leaned against the white painted wall behind her. Waiting was no fun.

"Do you girls think this tie is straight?" Asked Kid from the top of the stairs, making them jump. That boy could be extremely stealthy at times. Like some sort of cat.

"YES! LET'S GO GO GO!" Yelled Patty happily, clumping her way up the stairs as fast as she could while wearing one boot and one peg leg. She was going as a pirate. The young reaper had not been pleased at this. Pirates were unhygienic, asymmetrical scum in his book. The young bubbly girl grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the stairs and out the door, him fumbling with his tie in a panicky manner the entire time.

"You're sure I look okay? Ugh, I forgot my lint roller at the house... Should we go back and get it?" Asked Kid. They were standing on the sidewalk in an area of the city that was rumored to give out large amounts of candy, waiting for Soul and the others to get there so they could begin.

"No, you look fine. That Jack Skellington costume is really cute on you. I bet Soul will think so too~" Teased Liz.

"Oh shut up," Kid said sourly, but the blush on his normally pale cheeks ruined the illusion of being genuinely angry with her.

It was just starting to get dark out, and Kid's back was turned, so when he felt a set of strong arms encircle his waist he wasn't expecting it. An undignified squeak came from him, and his elbow connected with his assailant's ribcage.

"Oof," came a male voice from behind him, and he was released. The shinigami spun around to see his boyfriend hunched over holding his ribs. Maka and Tsubaki stood behind him looking amused. Black Star could be seen near by, hopping from foot to foot while drooling and staring at a house across the street hungrily.

The young death god bit his lip, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to grab me," He reached out and embraced the injured teen. They then shared a heated hello kiss.

Maka coughed into her fist, and the couple parted, each blushing slightly. "Wow Liz, Patty, you both look amazing," She looked at each in turn as she said their names. Kid noticed the way her eyes slid over him as if he wasn't there. She'd behaved this way ever since he and Soul had announced their relationship and she learned her feelings for the scythe were not mutual. He thought she was being extremely childish. The son of Death huffed and folded his arms.

"Thanks," Said Liz. "You look... nice too," Maka was dressed up in something made of black leather and feathers, that looked like it'd been taken straight off the page of a Playboy magazine. "You and Black Star look good too, Tsubaki... But what is he?"

Tsubaki, who was dressed as a vampire, sighed and rubbed her temples. "Well... I tried to get him to dress as something else... but..."

Soul snorted, interrupting her. "See the white robe and long white beard? He's supposed to be god, but he said he was himself for Halloween. Get it?" He said. Liz shook her head. "By the way, I think you look really nice," Soul said, turning to his significant other.

"Thanks," Said Kid, smiling and looking at anything but the other male. "Did you not dress up?"

"Nah, I'm too cool for dressing up," He said.

"Guys! Let's gooooo!" Whined Black Star, eager to raid the neighborhood.

"Can we stop already?" Asked Liz. They'd been trick or treating non stop all night, and keeping Patty and Black Star from stealing the little kids' candy. Kid felt that if he didn't get off his feet and sit down this bulging sack of candy soon he was going to scream. His sentiment was shared by everyone else in the group except for the two rambunctious youths mentioned before.

"NO!" Yelled the two, but everyone else had already started talking about who's house was closer and what was the easiest way to get there. They decided to go back to Maka and Soul's apartment

People were collapsing onto the chairs and couches nearest the front door, all groaning in relief. Sacks that were bursting at the seems with candy fell to the ground, and people began taking off the less comfortable portions of their costumes.

Soul looked next to him at his beloved slowly taking off his bat-shaped tie. That suit did not look particularly comfortable. "If you want, you can get out of that costume," He said. Upon the way Kid's head jerked around in an alarmed manner he could tell the shinigami had taken that very differently then he'd meant it. "Uh- No. I mean, er, you could change out of those clothes and wear some of mine, if you want to," '_I'm So uncool_' he thought.

"Oh... Okay," He said, standing up and walking down the hallway toward Soul's room.

By the time he got back everyone was in a circle on the floor, sorting candy. He could see Black Star trying to steal candy out of his bag, and Soul swatting at his best friend's hand. Kid smiled and walked over to the spot reserved for him next to the pianist and sat down.

Kid had traded his costume in exchange for one of Soul's orange t-shirts and a pair of his black boxers. (One of his few symmetrical pairs, he saw) The young death prince grabbed his bag and snuggled up next to his boyfriend. He rummaged around inside, pulled out a handful of candy, then announced that they could divide it up among themselves, he didn't really want it. Patty and Black Star seemed the most enthusiastic over the candy, but the others were fairly happy with their loot this year as well.

The scythe wrapped his arm around the teen beside him, pulling him even closer to him. Even with all of the walking, and everyone else around, they'd had a lot of fun tonight. It were times like these, when they were together and not concerned about insanity, kishins, and collecting souls, that he enjoyed the most. With school, missions, and training, these moments were becoming more and more precious to him.

The reaper seemed to be thinking something along those lines himself, because he chose that moment to look up at the scythe with a small happy smile, a thing that was as rare as a blue rose on the young boy. He'd put a sucker in his mouth at some point, (The stick was sticking out of his mouth) which had stained his lips red. At that moment Soul wanted the other teen, in every meaning of the word.

Kid blinked a few times, perhaps seeing the desire in Soul's ruby eyes. He removed the candy from his mouth with a quiet popping noise. The scythe took this opportunity to press their lips together in a passionate sugary kiss, cupping Kid's pale cheek with one hand.

The talk and fighting over candy ceased and everyone turned to stare at them. Patty giggled and Maka scowled, while the other females in the group blushed and looked away. Black Star wolf whistled at them, which made the couple break apart, each slightly flushed with embarrassment.

Yellow orbs met blood colored ones, and they thought the same thing simultaneously.

"I'm kinda tired," Said Soul, stretching and yawning in an over exaggerated, almost comical manner.

Kid yawned as well, putting a hand over his mouth in that prissy, polite way he always had about everything he did. "Mm. Same,"

Before anyone could make a comment on the mediocre performance, they had already scrambled to their feet and halfway down the hallway to Soul's room.

Maka wrinkled her nose in distaste and crossed her arms huffily.

Kid and Soul sat side by side on his bed, an awkward silence stretching between them. They'd never gone 'all the way' before, and although Soul was eager he didn't want to push Kid. Above all, he wanted his beloved to be comfortable and not threatened, so he didn't mind waiting that much. They'd never really talked about it before though.

"So..." Said Soul, intending to bring up the topic of sex for the first time.

"I had a really nice time tonight," Said Kid, scooting closet to the weapon. "I'm glad you decided to come after all,"

"Eh, I had a pretty good time too. 'Cause you were there," He cleared his throat, and tried to make up for that uncool statement by saying: "Besides, I had to go to make sure no one tried to steal you away from me while you were wearing that costume,"

Kid smiled again, a smoky emotion (Love? Lust?) drifting in his yellow eyes that seemed to pierce right through to your soul, making you feel like a bug being skewered with a needle when they looked at you deeply for more than a few moments. "You don't have to worry about anyone stealing me away. I'm yours, weather you like it or not," He said, leaning back as he spoke until he was laying on his back, looking up at his boyfriend.

Soul smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way," He turned himself around and leaned down, their lips meeting in a soft tender kiss that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

The death prince grabbed the back of his head, running his slender fingers through the weapon's sliver hair, and shoved his tongue into the scythe's mouth. Soul was surprised. Usually he was the more aggressive one when they did anything intimate. Don't be fooled into thinking Kid was timid; this wasn't true, but nine times out of ten he was extremely submissive, the exact opposite of the way he acted in everyday life and in battle.

Though surprised, Soul was definitely not displeased. In fact, quite the opposite was true. He sucked on the pink digit that had forcefully entered his mouth, earning a small whine from Kid. Not wanting to be outdone, the shinigami began to plumage his beloved's mouth with just as much enthusiasm as Soul usually had when doing the same thing. Soul ran his tongue over Kid's countering the other's move. This back and forth cycle went on for a minute or two up to the point where their tongues were engaged in a sort of dance, filled with passion, need, and a good amount of spit. The need for oxygen grew and grew to the point where a dull throbbing noise could be heard in each of their ears, and since neither of them were desperate to pass out on All Hallows Eve, they parted from their necking session, both panting.

Sometime while they were engaged in a match of tongue wrestling Kid's hands had gravitated to Soul's t-shirt, and were gripping on the front. Soul looked down at this, then back up at the yellow topaz eyes staring back at him avidly. Without saying a word he slipped the article of clothing off, tossing it in a random direction (It ended up dangling precariously on the back of his desk chair).

He watched as Kid bit his lip, seeing dark shadowy thoughts race and dart around in his eyes. After contemplating something for a moment he too slipped his (Soul's) shirt off. He held onto it a few moments longer than necessary, the shirt dangling a few inches above the floor next to the bed, before he finally released and let it crumple to the ground. He kept eye contact with the musician the entire time, which Soul found rather appealing.

He was starting to get a tad nervous. The memory of the last time they'd been this intimate, was still fresh in his mind.

It had been roughly a month ago (The tail end of September anyways) and that day at lunch Kid had asked him if he'd like to come over and 'study'. Soul had grinned a shark-like grin as per usual, knowing that they would not be studying the tiniest bit while he was there. He had teasingly said 'You mean make out. Sure.' His boyfriend was extremely embarrassed; the other people are the lunch table had heard Soul's cocky response and were now sniggering and making sexual comments about them. He had flushed in an extremely cute manner, began messing with his tie, and then preceded to shinigami chop him and had said to forget about coming over then.

The scythe of course had showed up anyways.

They'd then began to 'make out' as he'd put it, and had just shed their shirts when Kid had become overwhelmed and sat up straight, forcing Soul to roll off of him and end up on the floor. The reaper had said he was sorry and had helped him up off the floor, then nervously said something about a painting in the foyer and had rushed out of the room.

Most would have just laughed and wrote it off as the gun wielder's OCD, but Soul knew better. He knew that the other had thought they were about to go 'all the way' (He himself had pondered that possibility at the time) and had brought up the painting as an excuse.

Kid's soft full lips pressing a feather light kiss to his chin brought him out of his thoughts rather effectively. The shinigami was looking up at him through his dark eyelashes, and his porcelain white skin was dusted with the most intoxicating rose shade the pianist had ever seen. He planted a few more teasing, tender kisses going down his neck, to his collar bone, and back up to his jawline, then to his ear. Soul sucked in a breath and held it, suppressing a small noise that wanted to escape. He brought a hand up to press against the side of Kid's unmarred neck.

"Soul..." Kid murmured, his warm breath tickling the older teen's ear. His lips caressed his earlobe with ever syllable the future grim reaper spoke. "I want us to..." The words died in his throat then and he could feel the death prince swallow under his palm.

He already knew what he was trying to say. The scythe blade leaned away from him and pressed their sweaty foreheads together. "Are you sure? If you're not comfortable then we don't have to do it," He said, taking special care to maintain eye contact. The last thing he wanted was to pressure the one person he cared most about into doing something he wasn't 100% sure he was ready for, no matter how much he wanted to do it himself.

Kid's eyes drifted closed for a few seconds, then opened, bright and intense. "I'm sure,"

Those two words seemed to turn Soul Eater's insides to water, and made sweat pop out afresh on his palms. What if he didn't do it right? Oh sure, he knew exactly what to do in theory, but it would be horribly uncool to mess up on their first time. Even worse, what if he accidentally hurt Kid?

He shrugged off these feelings and thoughts and instead occupied himself with feathering Death's son's chest with kisses and nibbles until he reached a pert nub and took it into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, earning soft gasps and noises from it's owner, he gave the other one a pinch with his hand. He then repeated the action to the other nipple; if he didn't he was sure Kid would begin to protest and start raving about symmetry, which would ruin the mood.

Half expecting the shorter youth to bolt out of the room at any moment, he reached for the elastic hem of his borrowed boxers and began to ease them down at a torturous pace.

"Hurry up," Whined Kid, the spoiled rich kid deep in him leaking out.

Soul, happy to obey orders for once, slipped the underwear down to the other's ankles, where he kicked the offending article of clothing off so it could join it's faithful companion, the shirt, on the floor. He ran his thumb over the death prince's smooth, flawless white thigh admiringly. He wondered idly if he shaved his legs; they were seemingly hairless.

Kid, becoming extremely self-conscious with the scythe looming above him, ogling his lower body, wanted to divert the attention from himself for awhile. He grabbed Soul's belt buckle and undid it with deft fingers, moving with lightning speed to the other's zipper, pulling it down. Together they eased the pants and underwear down at the same time, and managed to get them off without much change to their positions.

At first the atmosphere was extremely awkward, both erect and exposed, not quite sure how to proceed. Finally Soul decided to take action. He slipped a calloused hand around his soon-to-be-lover's shaft.

The young god of death let a shaky breath escape, and wrapped his elegant fingers around the wrist that was holding his boyfriend up.

Soul tentatively began to pump, swirling his finger over the swollen head, smearing the precum that had gathered there already. Judging by the reaction he got, Kid was enjoying this. He continued, gaining speed until the shinigami was crying out beneath him. The noises were only making Soul more aroused, and his need greater than it ever had been before.

He released Kid's member, earning a grunt of disappointment, and reached over into the bedside table, pushing aside various junk that had collected there over ever since he moved in. He finally pulled out a bottle of lotion. _This should do_, he thought.

"This may hurt..." He warned. He really had no idea what it might feel like to Kid, but he had already made up his mind that he would be as gentle as he possibly could until he was sure the other was ready. He uncapped the bottle and squirted some of the cold liquid out, coating his fingers generously with it. He slipped his hand under Kid, rubbing his index finger at the his entrance before easing it inside the impossibly tight cavern.

The reaper wrinkled his nose. It didn't really hurt, just felt... odd. Was this what it felt like? Why did people enjoy sex so much the- He inhaled sharply, and bit his lip. There were now two digits inside him, stretching him, and it was not pleasant.

Soul pressed their lips together, trying to distract his love from any discomfort he may feel. He waited till he could feel the slender teen relax before he began to scissor his fingers, stretching him even more. When he was sure that Kid was ready he added the third and final finger.

Tears sprung forth in his sunny eyes, threatening to spill over, and his grip on Soul's wrist tightened. Who knew this was so painful? He hoped this would get better soon.

The pianist started probing, searching, looking for that one spot that...

"Ngh!" Kid's head jerked back, his eyes squinting shut in pleasure. Soul had pressed against a bundle of nerves in his body that he hadn't even known existed.

The weapon pulled his fingers out, and the cute little vixen under him let out a little noise of disappointment once again. He slathered some of the lotion onto his engorged penis, and pressed the tip against Kid. Being as gentle as he could, he began inching himself inside of his significant other until he was fully sheathed.

And he thought the fingers were painful. This was above and beyond that entirely. He knew it would get better though, from the sensation he'd gotten when Soul had touched that place inside him he knew this was going to be a very memorable night that he was going to enjoy thoroughly.

It took all that he had not to just begin thrusting into the warm body under him. This feeling was amazing, and Kid was impossibly tight and hot. He waited for the shinigami to let him know he was alright before he made a move.

"I-I'm ready," He panted, wanting to feel that amazing sensation once again.

Soul didn't have to be told twice. He pulled back until he was almost out of the teen, then rocked back in, hitting Death The Kid's prostate on the very first shot. "Nn... Kid," He moaned.

Kid called out loudly, and barely had time to recover before the scythe pounded into that spot again, and again, and again in a steady pattern. His hips began to meet the other's thrusts each time. Profanities, moans, groans, and Soul's name escaped from his mouth each time he exhaled. It seemed like he could no longer distinguish between his senses, all he knew was that this feeling was amazing, and the best part was who was in him. It was Soul, his first (and hopefully last) love. They were together, here, in his bed, making love for the very first time.

"Soul! I-I'm-" He called out, and couldn't finish the sentence. He came, coating himself and Soul with his semen. His muscles contracted around the musician's cock, and he too couldn't hold on any longer. He reached his orgasm as well. He cried out, filling Kid with his seed. He thrust a few more times, riding out his climax, and then collapsed, their chests pressing together stickily.

Both were panting. They were sweaty, tired, dirty, but neither of them really cared or even noticed. All they felt was the other's warmth as they each basked in the afterglow.

After a few minutes when they were both breathing at a normal pace again, Soul pulled out and rolled over onto his back next to his lover, careful not to roll off the slightly too small bed. The smaller male curled up to him, snuggling into his chest. He pulled the over over them and wrapped his arm around the teen's slim shoulders.

"I love you, you do know that right?" He said.

"I know. I love you too," Mumbled Kid, yawning immediately after he'd spoken.

"Happy Halloween," Soul said quietly, but he went unheard. Kid had already managed to fall asleep. He brushed some of the striped colorless hair out of the reaper's face, and wondered to himself how in the world he had gotten so lucky before he drifted off into a happy but dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wrote some of this at school, and then the rest I wrote at the last minute in a mad dash to get this up before Halloween. This is my third lemon, so it's probably not that great, but I hope you liked it. Also, this is my longest fic EVER. x3

Even if you just review to say you love it, or to say you hate it, I still enjoy getting them. They mean so much to me, and it only takes a few seconds to write one. They inspire me to write more, and we all want that, don't we?


End file.
